


Watching It All Fade Away

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Early Work, Fanvids, Female Antagonist, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Kat was evil, it was only a matter of time before the rangers were defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching It All Fade Away




End file.
